beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhuman Strength
Superhuman Strength is the ability for a person to be stronger and more physically powerful than humanly possible. (Note: People with this ability are tougher and can perform strenuous tasks longer than normal humans.) Vincent can withstand blows that would normal incapacity or kill a normal person. Origin This ability came into being through genetic engineering. The subjects were injected with genetically-engineered animal DNA that caused their bodies to evolve and take on the creature's super strength capabilities. Capabilities This ability has been used to crush, lift, throw, catch, bend and break objects and people of substantial weight and size. It has also been used to physically overpower normal people, though it is mostly used to rip people apart using only bare hands. Vincent Keller used his strength in the very first episode of the series to kill and to destroy a vehicle. The impact of a punch or kick can literally send people hurling through the air, several yards away. Futhermore, people with this ability can jump vertically several metres in the air, and several metres horizontally. They can also land safely when jumping down from even extreme heights. In Proceed with Caution, Vincent jumped off of a high-rise building and land safely on his feet. Examples }} Super Soldiers All the soldiers who unknowingly took part in the Muirfield gene-splicing medical experiment developed superhuman strength after they were injected with a serum containing DNA from many different animals.In the pilot, Vincent revealed to Catherine that the changes to his DNA made him stronger. However, only Vincent and Lafferty, as super soldiers, were ever seen using this ability before one was killed and the other one went rogue. }} In early 2003, Lafferty, while serving in Afghanistan, used it to destroy a table with her fist without sustaining injury.As witnessed in season 1 episode Out of Control. Vincent Keller Vincent has used this ability multiple times to catch or throw stuff, even using it to propel himself by using his superhuman strength to leap far distances. Arguably the most notable instance of Vincent using his super strength came about in the fall of 2003, on the night of Vanessa Chandler's assassination. Vincent arrived too late to save Vanessa, but arrived just in time to save her daughter. He ripped the killers apart with his bare hands.As witnessed in the series Pilot epsiode. The second most notable instance of Vincent using his super strength came about in 2012, when he overpowered and killed two FBI agents who were trying to kill Catherine, thus saving her life again. The following day, he displayed tremendous strength again, when he tossed a trash can against a car, destroying the vehicle.As witnessed in the series Pilot epsiode. A few days later, after helping her with a murder case, Catherine sees him use the strength in his feet to jump off of a high-rise building and land safely on his feet.As witnessed in season 1 episode Proceed with Caution. A day or so later, he reveals that his entire body is in fact super strong when he throws himself against a concrete wall in a fit of rage, seriously cracking it.As witnessed in season 1 episode Proceed with Caution. Since then, Vincent has been seen using the strength in his feet to get from places to places as fast as possible. Also, he was seen using the super-strong muscles in his legs to preform a Superhuman Leap during a flashback in afghanistan in 2003; he leapt up and attacked Vanessa's would be killer before he could shoot her. On the night of Joe's party, Vincent, using only a fraction of his strength, accidentally snaps Darius Bishop's neck in two.As witnessed in the season one epsiode Any Means Possible. One week later, Vincent has a dream of himself lifting up and tossing Catherine like she weighs nothing.As witnessed in the season one epsiode Any Means Possible. Human Form vs Savage Form When untransformed, his strength easily exceeds ordinary human strength, however, he is even stronger in his savage form. Vincent revealed this when he ripped apart a steel cage with his bare hands and again when he rescued Catherine from a car wreck by pulling the door off. At first, the door didn't budge, but after he partially transformed he was able to tear the door off and toss it away with ease.As witnessed in season 1 episode Trapped and Bridesmaid Up. Gallery Super_leaping.gif| Gif Vincentsuperstrength.gif| Gif VincentsavesCatherine.gif| Gif Superleap2.gif| Gif References }} Category:A to Z Category:Powers and Abilities